Field of the Invention
This invention relates to silver halide photographic light-sensitive elements and more particularly to a method of forming images wherein the silver halide photographic light-sensitive element contains a matting agent in its outer most layer.
Finely divided materials with a mean particle size of from about 1 to about 10 micrometers are commonly used as matting agents to provide a rough surface to photographic elements. Modern day photographic film processing apparatus cause a problem in that contact with the film surface in these devices cause matte particles to separate from the film resulting in disadvantages to the image on the film as well as complication due to the presence of the matte particles in the processing solutions. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,856,219; 4,920,004 and 5,057,407 provide matte particles and techniques to increase the adhesion of the particles to the photographic element during processing of the element. However, in addition, improvement in adhesion is still desirable. Printer dusting is also an objectionable problem associated with inadequate matte adhesion.
Colloidal silica in conjunction with various types of matte is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,975,363; 4,914,012; and 4,232,117.